The Used to be Barian Emperor
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: Before there were seven, they used to be eight. How did she get kicked off, and what will life be like for her?


**The Little Black ROse: Hey guys! I thought of this one for a while, and decided to do it. I hope you enjoy this one, because I know Durbe doesn't. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

" Where are you my sweet Ouji-sama? " asked a feminine voice. It belonged to a young Barian with long, blue, and twin ponytails that looked like bunny ears, hazel eyes, and white skin. She wore a red dress with white accents, and matching boots. Soon she noticed a pair of grey cat ears. She snook up behind him and grabbed him by his cape collar. " Hi Durbe-kun. " she said in a happy voice.

" Oh, hi Polaris. " said Durbe with a nervous look.

" So, shall we continue our little game before I go? " she asked. Than she dragged him away into her room.

Polaris was a Barian Emperor before she was temporarily banned. She was widely known for her whacky hairstyles each week. She is also known for being in plenty of magazines for her good sense of fashion and good looks. She receives fan mail, and love-crazy boys at the crystal palace daily. She was the third one to arrive on Barian World, at first she didn't have any interest in guys until Durbe came. After a while on observing him, she fell in love with him. So everyday she stays close to him and makes sure that no other girls should get close to him, except Merag. She found her as a threat, but also a best friend too, unless she gets too close too Durbe, than she is a killing machine. Once, she almost killed Merag. She has filled many scrapbooks with his pictures, one of her room walls is filled with his pictures, and kidnapped him about a gazillion times. She was obsessed with him.

She continued to drag Durbe with her, until she ran into Merag. " Hi, Polaris. " Merag greeted her.

" Hi Merag-chan! " she said in a happy voice.

" Aren't you supposed to be leaving for that photoshoot about now? " Merag asked.

Polaris looked at the clock and yelled, " I'M GOING TO BE LATE! THANKS MERAG! " She let go of Durbe and ran out the door. " Thanks you from saving me form a nightmare. I owe you big time. " said Durbe relieved. Than he went to another hiding spot and waited there until nighttime.

* The Next Day *

" So Durbe, what do think about Polaris? " asked Merag. She was helping Polaris to get information on what she needs to do to win Durbe's heart. Polaris was hiding under the table listening to what he has to say about her. " Well, I think that she is a very pretty girl. " he started.

" Yes! " Polaris mentally shouted in her head.

" I think I could hear her shouting at that right now. " Merag thought.

" I also think that she would look so much better if she did simple styles with her hair like a ponytail, or just leaving it down. " he continued.

" So I don't need these whacky styles to impress him. " Polaris thought.

" I couldn't agree with you more. I'm still wondering on how she got her hair to look like a flat iron, and how it actually worked like one. " Merag thought.

" I think so also as a unique personality, and I would spend more time with her, if she didn't kidnapped me and blind me with her camera. I'm starting to have some problems seeing. " he said.

" What did you say? " Merag asked with a sweet tone, but with a dark aura around her.

" I meant, she has a good personality. " he said, worrying for his life.

" I've been ruining his eyesight? " Polaris asked herself mentally.

" So, Polaris, are you happy with my answers? " Durbe asked as he looked at her under the table.

" Oh, boy! Code Green! Retreat! " yelled Polaris as she ran away.

" Wait for me! " Merag yelled back at her. As they were about to leave the room, Nasch came in. " Polaris, Merag, Durbe, we need you right now. " he said. He sounded a bit more serious than usual.

* In the conference room *

" NANI! " Polaris screeched.

" You are banned from the Eight Barian Emperors. " said Nasch. Nasch and the others, except Durbe since they couldn't find him had voted to vote her off. Merag was the only one who was against it. The reason why he did it was that he was doing this for Durbe's sake. " But, where am I supposed to go? " she asked.

" We bought a place for you stay. You are going to live on Earth until you can control your obsession with Durbe. " Nasch said.

" Nasch, love makes people do crazy things. I mean, she didn't like boys until she met Durbe. You can't ban people from places just because they're in love. They should be free to love. I am ashamed of you guys for not thinking about this while voting. Can't you reconsider? " Merag said. This got some tears out of Alit's and Gilag's eyes. " I would have voted against it, if she only remembered my name. " said Misael.

" You are so cruel Mark. " cried Polaris.

" It's Misael! " he shouted.

" There can only be one crazy person, and that's me! " shouted Vector.

" You're a psychopath, not crazy! " yelled Misael. Soon, Misael and Vector started to fight, and destroy the conference room. " Enough! " Nasch shouted. Soon, it was quiet. " Anyway, Polaris, you will be banned from the Eight Barian Emperors, and live on Earth. So you will say you final good-byes and leave. " said Nasch. Polaris, sighed and hugged Merag while crying. " You're the best friend I ever have, even though I may have tried to kill you. " she said.

" You what?! " screamed Nasch.

" You're the best friend I ever had too. " cried Merag, ignoring Nasch. Soon Polaris walked up to Gilag and slapped him. " This is for not understanding my feelings of love for my Ouji-sama! " she shouted. She said the same to Alit after she slapped him. Than she slapped Vector. " This is for being selfish! " she shouted. Than she slapped Misael. " This is because you aren't patient with me remembering your name Matthew! " she shouted.

" It's Misael! " he shouted while rubbing his cheek. Finally, she slapped Nasch. " This is for thinking about voting me off! " she shouted. Than she hugged Durbe. " I wish I could had married you and have children with you when I had the chance to force you to do that. I will love you forever my sweet Ouji-sama. " she said. Soon she opened a portal to Earth and left. After she left Durbe was shocked, but that was soon follow by shouts of joy. " I'm free! No more Polaris stalking me! I will never have to hide again! We should throw a party! " he shouted.

" WHAT?! " yelled Merag angrily.

" Never mind, forget what I said. " squeaked Durbe.

" Durbe, you are going to go with Merag, or Misael once a month to see her progress. " said Nasch.

" Maybe I'm not completely free of Polaris. " said Durbe.

* The next day on Earth *

" Who's that girl? " some boys whispered with hearts for eyes.

" She's so pretty, it makes me jealous! " whispered some girls. They all looked at the new second year student. " So this is what school looks like on Earth, not very different from Barian World's school, but than again, I only visited a school, not attend one. " Polaris thought. She decided to attend Heartland Academy so that she could make friends, duel more people, and wouldn't be bored during her banishment. She screamed in the mirror in the bathroom when she saw herself. " My face! What's up with it! It has a hole in it and it's moving! " she shouted.

" HAHAHAHA! You're so funny! " laughed a another girl. She had long sliver hair with hot pink highlights in a messy ponytail, honey brown eyes, and pale skin that was lighter than Polaris. She was wearing second year uniform too. " Are you laughing at me? " asked Polaris.

" I'm laughing at your comedy act. I didn't think our new student would be a comedian. " said the girl.

" Oh, I'm not a comedian. I'm just your average girl. I'm Polaris Misaki, nice to meet you. " said Polaris.

" You look more like a super model than an average girl. Anyway, I'm Hazuki Minami. " said the girl known as Hazuki. She took Polaris hand and shook it. " So, what's it like in Heartland? " asked Polaris.

" I have no clue, I just moved here yesterday. " said Hazuki.

" Me too! " shouted Polaris.

" SO COOL! Maybe this is a sign of friendship. Lets be friends Misaki-san! " said Hazuki.

" Yeah! You can just call me Polaris. " said Polaris. Soon they heard the bell ring. " Lets go to class! Who do you have for first hour? I got Mr. Kay. " said Hazuki.

" Hmm, looks like I got him too! " said Polaris. Soon she was floating in the air while Hazuki ran to the class room leaving a dust trail whiling holding her wrist. " Than lets go my fellow mate! " Hazuki yelled.

" KYAAAAA! " Polaris screamed. She was relieved when Hazuki stopped. " Wow, your hair looks like the bride of Frankstien. " said Hazuki as she handed Polaris a mirror. Her neatly brushed hair that she left loose with was all poofy and messed up. She let out a scream of horror. " I can fix it! " said Hazuki. She brushed out Polaris's hair and dragged her into the classroom. " KONICHIWA PEOPLES! " she yelled. Soon everyone in the room looked at Hazuki and Polaris. " Alright everyone we have to new students. Would you two please introduce yourselves? " asked Mr. Kay.

" Sure Teach.! Boku wa Hazuki Minami! Please you meet everyone of dudes and dudettes! " said Hazuki excitingly. Polaris just stood there, before she attempted to escape the room. Hazuki ran out and grabbed Polaris. " She's Polaris Misaki! " said Hazuki. Soon the boys were drooling and they had hearts for eyes. " Marry me Misaki-sama! " they shouted. Hazuki then screamed at them and call them " Stupid Baka Boys. "

" Miss Minami, we do not insult our fellow classmates, so please don't call them that again, and boys, we do not drool over our fellow classmates either, so don't do that again. " said Mr. Kay.

" Hai! " they all said.

* Later *

" Do you wear make-up? "

" Are you single? "

" How do you look so pretty? "

" Will you marry me? "

" Are you a supermodel? " Were all questions that the students were asking Polaris. Which resulted in Polaris hiding under the desk. " Alright, give the girl some space! " yelled Hazuki. Soon she went under the desk with her. " Soooooo, what club are you gonna do? " asked Hazuki.

" Well, I saw the Fighting Club, and it would be good to learn how to fight. " said Polaris.

" Me too! Although, my parents want me to do the Music Club. " said Hazuki.

" Why? " asked Polaris.

" Because, my mom is a famous violinist, and my father is a music composer. They want me to do the classical music business, I love music, but I like rock, pop, and some country music better than classical. Someday, I want to be a rock or pop star. " said Hazuki.

" Wow. " Polaris breathed.

" Yeah, it's tiring. They always keep telling to be a proper lady, and practice the violin and the piano. Also to learn how to compose music. Also every time we go out to a party I am forced to wear formal dresses. I love dresses and skirts to death, but I hate formal ones. I also hate wearing the shoes because they are so uncomfortable. I'm not allowed to wear those foam or gel things that make them comfortable. They say that I could get used to it. Like that's gonna happen. This is why I like shoes that fit , and that are nice and comfortable. I'm also supposed to dress nicely when I go out, but when they aren't looking, I change into something chic, or punk rock style, and trash the original outfit. Once, after a formal party, I was wearing these super tight high heeled sandals, so took them off when no one was looking. I threw them away, and hit two cats. I spent the rest of the night running on the street screaming " Demon Cats! Demon Cats! " So that's my life story. " said Hazuki. Polaris was laughing for a bit when she heard about the " Demon Cats " part. " At least you didn't get kicked out of a group for being in love with someone in the group. " said Polaris.

" What? " asked Hazuki.

" I was in this one group, and I only had one friend, and she was one of the greatest best friends you could have. So, until I met this guy, I never liked boys, but when he came, I just felt a spark. So I sort of stalked him, and tried to win his heart. I did crazy hairstyles to impress him. Once, I made my hair look and work like a flat iron. So, two days ago, All of them, except my friend and the guy I liked voted me off. " said Polaris.

" That's horrible! I would have slapped the ones who voted you off if I was in that situation. " said Hazuki.

" I did that. I like you Hazuki, you make a good friend. " said Polaris.

" Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Lala-chan. " said Hazuki.

" Lala? " asked Polaris.

" That's my nickname for you. The word ' La ' is in your name, so that's your nickname. " said Hazuki.

" Then I'll call you Kiki-chan. " said Polaris.

" I like that. " said Hazuki. Than she punched Polaris playfully on the arm. " Maybe being banished isn't so bad. " Polaris thought.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: Done! So this is why there are seven emperors. I was planning on making this a one-shot, but I'm thinking about making this a chapter story. What do you guys think. * Loud music playing ***

**Hazuki: * Plays guitar and** **sings***** _Doki-Doki Love! I'm going to sing until I find Doki-Doki Love!_**

**Polaris: * Chases Durbe and sings along * **

**The Little Black ROse: Yeah, Hazuki is working on an album demo, and Polaris is chasing Durbe. You might see plenty of Polaris and Hazuki adventures in the future. In this, or a different fanfic. Please review.**


End file.
